Noel Vermillion
Noel Vermillion is a lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who is assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post, and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Noel also serves as the main heroine of the series. Information Noel was born on December 25, 2194, by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12". She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar and Claire Vermillion (according to the BlazBlue Material Collection). The Vermillion family was once a noble one, but the head of the family, Edgar Vermillion, originally lacked an heir before he adopted Noel and, after heavily criticizing the Librarium, the Vermillions lost their aristocratic rights and their family was sentenced to relegation from the NOL. During her life in the Vermillion household, Noel obtained her Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk, after she was attacked by a monster in a forest. A few years after her adoption, she found out about the upcoming banishment of the Vermillion household from the NOL and, concerned for the Vermillions' future, she decided to take the entrance exam for the Military Academy in Torifune. Even though her physical and academical levels weren't very high, her synchronization rates with the armagus were the highest recorded ever, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in year AD 2196. In the Military Academy, she became friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, and Carl Clover. Jin Kisaragi, however, treated her like dirt (to put it mildly), purely because she shared the same face as his sister. Six months before her graduation and shortly after Jin's promotion to a major and commander of the 4th division, Noel was given an offer to immediately join the army as a lieutenant in the 4th division of the Praetorian Guard. She should officially only be Jin's secretary, but in reality she would actually be a special solo soldier tasked mainly with intelligence and assasination. In return, the Vermillions' reputation and rights would be restored. Noel accepted the offer for the sake of her family. Afterwards, she was assigned in year AD 2198 as Jin's direct subordinate, though he still treated her just as poorly, if not worse. When Jin left his post to chase after Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel was assigned a mission to bring back Jin to his post, with explicit instructions not to engage Ragna, should she encounter him. Noel doesn't remember her past. She is actually Mu-12, the previous replica before Nu-13. They both share the same voice, face, and memories of Saya. Since she was the only survivor of the burning field of Ikaruga, she is the "Eye of the Azure", the true possesser of the Azure. Her weakness is her family, as well as anything and everything cute, stuffed animals in particular. In one of her Alternate Endings during the story of Calamity Trigger, she agreed to Litchi Faye-Ling that she would dress her up if she could pet Litchi's panda. In the same ending, Bang Shishigami mistakes Noel for a boy, and referred to her as "young man" because of her lack of bosoms. She has a complex about this; for example, all her victories against Litchi seem hollow, since, regardless of the outcome, the doctor still beats Noel out in cup size, though Noel never states this outright. Calamity Trigger After Jin had abandoned his post, Noel was assigned a new mission to bring him back and not engage with Ragna the Bloodedge; however, as soon as she was dropped off in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi right after meeting up with Hazama (who was 'assigned' to help her), she was attacked by Carl Clover after she rejected to give him valuable info on Ragna. Hazama dissapeared to NOL headquarters, where he would later kill the NOL officers that were situated there to help him smelt Noel, and Noel had wandered around Orient Town, thinking about her days at the Academy. She later bumped into Tager and the two engaged into a duel because Sector Seven shouldn't be in Kagutsuchi at the current time. After triumphing over Tager, she eventually wandered off again and ended up in Ronin-Gai where Bang Shishigami confronted her because of the injuries Carl had sustained when fighting Noel, after being verbally abused by Bang several times, they fought and Bang fell to her power. She was later able to find her way back to the NOL headquarters and re-met with Hazama. After pondering why the headquarters was empty, she finds Jin unconscious after his battle with Ragna, and decides to chase after him despite Hazama's warnings. After standing at the Sheol Gates, Noel sees memories of her and of an unknown person's past and gets confused. There, she has an encounter with Nu-13. Due to unknown reasons, Noel loses control of her body which acts like a machine, just like Nu. She is then forced to fight Nu, but cannot defeat her. Right before her death blow, Ragna intervenes and saves her, but can't defeat Nu, either. Noel then saves Ragna from being taken by Nu, who wanted to fuse and jump into the Cauldron with him. After the incident, she and Jin are targeted for assassination by the NOL. Continuum Shift After the incident at the NOL branch, Noel travels with Ragna for a bit, though he later demands her to leave, upsetting her. She runs into Makoto shortly after and tells her everything that happened. Makoto relays that she's suspicious of Hazama, saying she doesn't know what he is thinking. They part ways and Noel sees a severely wounded Carl who she tries to help but is interrupted by Bang who, once again, jumps to the wrong conclusion with it. After calming him down, Noel asks Bang to look after Carl as she has more important things to attend to. Noel meets up with Tager and manages to defend herself, fleeing in the process from him. However, she then runs into Relius Clover who attempts to capture her, though Rachel intervenes before Relius Clover can order Ignis to attack. She's cared for by Jubei momentarily who manages to console her frantic mind. Noel, her head finally clear, goes to the NOL and runs into her friend, Tsubaki, who was ordered to kill her. After the fight, the two friends decide to leave each other be for the moment, neither having the heart to fight each other let alone kill one another. She finally meets with Hazama, who tells Noel her true origins and nature, calling her a puppet and inhuman to which her emotions run wild, causing Bolverk to go haywire and let Hazama smelt her in the Cauldron. She ascends as Mu-12, full of hate for the world and is ordered by Hazama to destroy the Master Unit Amaterasu. She manages to fight off both Hakumen and Jin before Ragna arrives and breaks her free of her current mindset by waking her consciousness, though in the process, Ragna's left arm is destroyed. In the wake of the battle Noel, at last, learns that Jin and Ragna are brothers and that their sister is the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium who is the boss of Hazama and Relius Clover as well as an apparently brainwashed Tsubaki. She leaves Kagutsuchi with Tager and Makoto (now having defected from the NOL). Jubei saying he's managed to hide her parents in a safe location and that they told her to fight the Librarium. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Shopping via the internet (so she doesn't have to meet people), writing poems (never shows them to anyone) * Values: Parents / Family * Likes: Anything cute * Dislikes: Bugs, especially ones with lots of legs Appearance Noel is a young girl with long blond hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a NOL blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue miltary boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie; with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. In five years ago, she was created her appears looks exactly like Saya with long hair and light blue almost see though dress, then later adopted by Vermillion, she had her hair cut short and wore white collar long sleeves with black tie, long black skirt, white long with dark brown shoes. When she was in the Military Academy, she had slightly long hair and wore the standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white socks and brown shoes. Personality Noel is the definition of the "shrinking violet" archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Noel is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat breasts. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Tsubaki and Makoto's friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. All of this changes when she is reverted into her true form: Mu-12. Powers and Abilities Noel appears to be a professional gunslinger, effectively wielding the Nox Nyctores, Bolverk with incredible effectiveness under the Drive, Chain Revolver. Bolverk appears as a pair of large-barrel handguns, though it can take on other forms. Her style of fighting is a direct reference to the fictional fighting style known as 'gunkata', in which the practitioner uses stylized moves using firearms with the conclusion of the battle involving clashing the hammers together. Unfortunately, the Bolverk is Noel's only mean of offense, becoming utterly helpless when stripped of it. Being the true successor of the Azure and the perfect Murakumo Unit, Noel can assume a stronger form and persona known as Mu-12. Being awakened as "the Eye of the Azure" in Continuum Shift, Noel has gained the ability to see the distant and recent memories of people she touches as seen with Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi and Lambda-11. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, she has some new moves. Also, her aura during Chain Revolver is now colored red, the color of Ragna's Blood Kain (it was originally colored green in CT). Movelist * Movelist * Combo List * Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes * Bullet Dance - Noel's theme * Imperial Code - Noel Vermillion VS Jin Kisaragi * Memory of Tears - Noel Vermillion VS Tsubaki Yayoi Stages *'Kagutsuchi Port AM10:30 '- With what measures ye mete, it shall be measured to you again. *'Symbolic Domination -Cathedral- '- Hypocrisy is a homage that vice pays to virtue. Titles Arcade *'Imaginary Spaces,' ''-Sleeping Beauty-'' *'AD2200/01/07,' The Pain Story *''lost child'' *''Desperation'' Gallery Noel Vermillion (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest File:Noel Vermillion (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Calamity Trigger artwork. File:Noel_Vermillion_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_Coat).png|Mode With Coat File:Noel_Vermillion_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Mode Without Coat File:Noel_Vermillion_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle File:Noel_Vermillion_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|Mode Defeated File:Noel_Vermillion_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_School_Uniform).png|Mode In Military Academy's School Uniform File:Noel Vermillion (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Noel Vermillion (Sprite, electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted File:Noel Vermillion (Chibi).png|Chibi File:Noel Vermillion (Chibi, School Uniform).png|Chibi In Military Academy's School Uniform File:Tsubaki Yayoi (Continuum Shift, Story Mode Illustration, 1).png|Mode Tsubaki and Noel battle at Kagutsuchi Port Noel Vermillion (Concept Artwork, 3).jpg|Artwork File:Calamity Trigger Reconstruction (Continuum Shift Extend, Story Mode Illustration, 7).png|Mode *Click here to view all images of Noel Vermillion. Trivia * Interestingly enough, when Ragna ends his Astral Finish, he unfolds a black/red demonic wing from his left side. Similiarly, Jin ends his Astral Finish by unfolding a blue/yellow angelic wing from his right side. While Noel has no angelic features, her right gun emanates a blue aura while her left gun features a crimson aura. * Her name comes from Noel; Noël being the French word for Christmas. She was also born on December 25, otherwise known as Christmas Day. * During Noel's alternate path in Calamity Trigger's story mode, Noel is pursued by a drunken Litchi trying to dress her up in odd clothes. In the times she has been successful, she is dressed in the uniform of the Jellyfish Pirates organisation, Valentine a character who originally appeared in the Guilty Gear series as well as the outfits that both Taokaka and Litchi wear. * She holds an inferiority complex about her breast size (this is referred to several times in gag sections and by Tao) and is comically obsessed with the panda that Litchi wears on her hair (even going as far as yelling "Hands off the panda!" when fighting her in-game). * Noel's Japanese Voice Actor, Kondou Kanako, also likes Pandas. Additionally, Kondou is also a cook which is very ironic because Noel is a horrible cook herself. ** This seems to parallel another seiyuu of anime-lore, Rie Tanaka (who's known for voicing a few maids) tends to voice characters who sing badly, despite having published a few albums of her own. * Noel's fighting style is what is known as a fictionalized style of weapon-handling known as 'gun-kata' which is borrowed wholesale from the movie Equilibrium. Her victory pose and the pose at the end of her Astral Heat are poses performed by John Preston, the protagonist of Equilibrium. * It would seem that Noel is the counterpart for Guilty Gear's Dizzy story-wise, being a kind-hearted girl who was actually a destructive weapon that is kept asleep. She also possesses a relationship with the game's main character (Noel being a replica of Ragna's sister; while Dizzy being possibly Sol Badguy's daughter from Justice) as well as the main rival (though this is heavily inverted. While Dizzy ends up presumably marrying Ky Kiske, Noel is treated horribly by Jin). Recent development in Continuum Shift drew more similarity whereas more people (such as Kokonoe or Terumi) started hunting down Noel for her being the true owner of the Azure Grimoire; just like Dizzy being put on a bounty and was hunted by everyone. ** It's also worth noting that Noel could perhaps be the counterpart to Bridget, who is usually mistaken to be a girl. Noel is constantly being mistaken for a boy by Bang Shishigami and they both have blond hair as well as a mainly blue and white outfit. ** Other similarities to Dizzy are colors, both share red, blue, yellow, green, black, and white. Both of them are also said to have the same birthday, December 25. * Noel has a similar outfit and combat style to Sion Eltnam Atlasia from the fighting game series, Melty Blood. Also, Sion is her counterpart from Melty Blood. **Both characters has a boss version of them, such as u-12 (playable boss version of Noel) and Dust of Orsis (non-playable boss version of SIon). * In her sprites, and story-mode artwork in Calamity Trigger, she is one of the only playable female characters not to have any undergarments that are directly shown, aside from Nu, who wears a full-body outfit when not in her battle form. * It would seem that Noel's Distortion Drives and Astral Heat have names that allude to Norse mythology. Thor is a Norse god, Fenrir is a Norse wolf, and the Valkyrie is a Norse holy warrior,being the only exception Fenrir's Adittional Blow, Phoenix Stabilizer, due to the Phoenix belongs to differents mythologies but Norse one. * Noel comes in second for having the most musical themes in the franchise; the first being Ragna. * In her "gag" ending in Continuum Shift, the rumor about Noel's cooking being able to take out people faster than Bolverk is shown when she volunteer to cook in replacement to the chef who had badly injured himself (much to her surprise). Carl Clover seemed horrified of the idea as he reminisces about how she made him a Mousse; much to his surprise, as he states it was harder than a diamond. While Noel is able to cook, she is only able to cook shimmered puffer fish covered in peppers & spices, which turned out horrible as it knocked out and somehow exploded Bang Shishigami and the entire Blazblue playable character cast and the DLC character Makoto Nanaya (though Lambda is replaced by Nu) except Hazama/Terumi who seems to love the fish, making Carl think that the fish drove him insane while everyone else was down on the floor after puking; incidentally, Nu is actually seen in the wall of the restaurant (possibly killing herself) and both Hakumen and Arakune appear out of nowhere. * If Noel meets a lady with a smaller chest size than her, she feels that they can become great friends as seen in her "Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!" section. * Noel, along with Jin, Tsubaki and Litchi, is the only character so far to strike people with their clothing. Her using the red cords with metal, pointed ends coming from her arm braces. * Noel, like Platinum (or more precise Luna) originally referred to Jubei of the six heroes as "Mr. Jubei" (Jubei-sama). * Of all three known Murakumo units, Noel is the only one that is known to have partial memories of Saya's childhood, as well being the one that resembles her the most (even than Saya herself after her appearance at the end of Continuum Shift). * Despite them being ususally referred to as Revolvers (underlined by her drive, Chain Revolver, and her move:Revolver Blast), Bolverk actually is a pair of pistols, not revolvers. However, in one prototype sketch of Noel seen in the Material Collection, she`s seen wielding a pair of Revolvers instead. (Along with a more gag-like approach where she wields Equilibrium-styled "Clericguns".) Noel also tends to drop used bullets while finishing her Chain Revolver, the same as with Revolvers and Shotguns. * Noel's birthday are same as Axl Low & Dizzy from Guilty Gear series. * When Noel 's Fenrir initial hit connects, causing to give an additional blow, she will often yell: "Nemesis Stabilizer", implying that Nemesis Stabilizer is the name of Fenrir's Additional Blow. This is called Phoenix Stabilizer in the Japanese Version. *Her fourth color scheme in Continuum Shift resembles the Intelligence Department's color-suits. *Noel is similar to Finnel from Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel because they are both clumsy and sometimes self conscious of their chest size and Saki, since they both share a sweet and innocent personality as well as a dislike for harming others. Finnel and Saki also have multiple personalities living within them that alter their physical appearance when they surface, just like Noel with Mu-12. Finnel also briefly shared Mu-12's desire to destroy the world (in the eighth level of her Cosmophere) due to the physical and emotional abuse she suffered throughout her entire life. *Ironically, Cristina Valenzuela is the English VA of Saki(who is known for being well-endowed) and Noel (who is extremely self-conscious over her small breasts). *Some of the attacks of Noel during Chain Revolver make a reference to Bayonetta, being able to chain punches or kicks with her equipped weapon, normally her four guns. *When Noel change back to her old self her eyes remain blue during the story illustration and anime cutscene, then later her eyes change back to green even though her eye remain the same still wearing Mu's regular outfits. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Military Academy Category:Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Category:Observers Category:Sector Seven